Stockholm Syndrome
by Laedy
Summary: Humiliation, viol, chantage, voilà les mots qui résumeront la vie Trafalgar Law face à Eustass "Capitaine" Kidd pendant quatre semaines.
1. La rencontre

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir à toutes et tous (hé il n'y a peut-être pas QUE des filles qui lisent des fanfics yaoi) me revoilà avec le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic que je vous avais annoncé dans le chapitre 4 de "Touche pas à mon mec!"

Bon ben je vous laisse déguster et je vous retrouve en bas, comme d'hab'

Bonne lecture ! ^_^

* * *

**Stockholm Syndrome**

**Chapitre 1**

**La rencontre**

- Capitaine ! Terre en vue !

- Parfait. Approchons le plus possible avant de faire surface. Répondit le capitaine. Évitons de nous faire inutilement remarquer. On ne sait pas encore si la Marine a une base dans les environs.

Le capitaine Law retourna alors dans sa cabine attendant le moment du débarquement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient quitté la dernière île et il était grand temps de réapprovisionner le navire. Il avait aussi besoin de renouveler son matériel médical. Il lui fallait certains ingrédients basiques à la confection de remèdes et d'autres produits qu'il trouverait aisément sur l'île, du moins si celle-ci était habitée.

- Capitaine ! Terre en vue !

- Parfait ! On commençait à s'ennuyer ! Préviens-moi si tu vois une ville on pourrait se défouler !

Alors que l'équipage du Heart avait opté pour une approche discrète, le capitaine Kidd, lui avait choisi une entrée fracassante. Cette petite île était une aubaine et s'il y avait une base de la Marine ça serait idéal ! Son équipage et lui-même avaient besoin d'action, cela faisait des jours qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé un bateau et ils s'ennuyaient ferme !

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux équipages accostaient. Ce n'était qu'une petite île avec une seule ville et quelques petits villages aux alentours. Au grand désespoir de Kidd, il n'y avait pas de Marine sur l'île, même si elle passait régulièrement pour maintenir l'ordre, ce caillou n'était pas assez important pour avoir sa propre base. L'équipage alla donc se défouler dans le bar de la ville, quand une bande de pirate se met à boire, ça finit souvent en baston et l'idée ne déplaisait à personne.

Les Heart quant à eux s'occupèrent du réapprovisionnement comme leur avait ordonné leur capitaine et le soir venu celui-ci leur donna quartier libre. Ils allèrent donc eux aussi au bar de la ville. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Law en tête, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver Kidd et son équipage, pour la moitié déjà ivres.

- Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà donc ? Ne serait-ce pas le capitaine Trafalgar Law ? Fit Kidd en le voyant entrer.

- Eustass-ya, ça faisait longtemps. Lui répondit l'intéressé. Comment ça va depuis Shabaody ?

- Grrr… Comme tu peux le voire mon équipage et moi-même nous détendons ici. Lui dit Kidd en ignorant sa question. Vous allez devoir vous trouver une autre taverne.

- Je crains fort que ce ne soit la seule de la ville. Intervint le barman.

- Nous allons devoir nous partager celle-ci. Fit Law. Et on va vous offrir une tournée pour la peine, ça vous va ?

Les hommes de Kidd accueillirent cette proposition avec joie. Et les deux équipages se mirent à boire ensemble, discutant, riant, se chamaillant pour certains mais surtout passant une bonne soirée. Law alla s'assoir près de Kidd et tous deux passèrent la soirée à bavarder en buvant verre sur verre. Quelques heures plus tard, Eustass et Trafalgar, passablement éméchés, quittèrent la taverne pour prendre un peu l'air. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle sans vraiment savoir où ils étaient.

- Raaah Estass-ya, t'es trop nul, tu nous as perdu !

- Et pourquoi ça serait de ma faute hein ?

- Halala je vais encore devoir t'aider héhéhé.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Fit Kidd.

- Allons Eustass-ya, laisse faire ton aîné, je vais trouver le chemin tu va voir.

Alors qu'il allait quitter la ruelle, le rouge le rattrapa par le bras et le plaqua au mur, lui tenant fermement les poignets contre les briques.

- T'es peut-être plus vieux que moi Trafalgar Law, mais je te rappelle que ma prime est plus élevée que la tienne !

- Ooooh tu veux jouer à qui a la plus grosse ? Hinhinhin.

- Te fout pas de moi ! S'énerva Kidd.

- Ou quoi Eustass-ya ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Hein ?

- Rah ferme la ! Râla le roux avant de venir écraser ses lèvres sur celles du médecin.

Celui-ci était trop surpris pour réagir. Il ne riait plus mais tentait plutôt de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'autre, le chirurgien tourna la tête pour se soustraire à ce baiser.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Eustass-ya ? T'es malade !

- Il me prend que je ne supporte pas que tu m'aies aidé à Shabaody.

- Je vois pas le rapport !

- Le rapport c'est que pour moi, c'est une vraie humiliation, alors maintenant, c'est moi qui vais t'humilier !

Et de nouveau il embrassa le brun qui tourna une fois de plus la tête. Kidd lui leva alors les bras pour les lui maintenir d'une main au-dessus de la tête. De l'autre il tint le visage du brun pour le forcer à l'embrasser. Cette fois Law ne pouvait plus s'échapper et il avait beau tenter de fermer les lèvres, le roux força le passage et alla chercher sa langue avec la sienne. Trafalgar serra alors les mâchoires, mordant l'intruse. Son propriétaire s'écarta vivement du visage de sa victime.

- T'aurais pas dut faire ça Law. Je comptais pas en arriver jusque-là mais comme tu ne te laisse pas faire, je n'ai plus le choix, je vais aller jusqu'au bout de ton humiliation.

Et Kidd retourna violemment l'autre capitaine et lui lia les mains au mur à l'aide de deux plaques de métal qui se trouvaient à proximité. Il glissa alors sa main sous le pull de son prisonnier, remontant lentement son torse. De son autre main, il descendit vers le jean de sa victime et entrepris d'en baisser la braguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Arrête !

Se penchant sur le brun et lui léchant l'oreille, le roux lui répondit :

- Surement pas. J'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser encore un peu avec ton corps.

- Mon corps ? Tu ne vas quand même pas… Aah !

Trafalgar ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par une légère morsure que Kidd venait de lui faire dans le cou. Celui-ci baissa le jean et le caleçon de sa proie d'une main habile tandis que l'autre s'affairait sur son torse délicatement musclé, allant chercher les boutons de chair rosé qui s'y trouvaient. Eustass pinça le téton qu'il senti se durcir sous ses doigts. Il le titilla, l'agaça encore et encore, arrachant des gémissements à son propriétaire. Le chirurgien refusait de l'admettre mais il sentait le plaisir monter en lui. Ce plaisir procuré par cet homme. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement amis tous les deux mais jusque-là, il ne le considérait pas non plus comme un ennemi à abattre. Et ce plaisir qu'il ressentait maintenant faisait naître en lui une incertitude, cette situation était des plus humiliantes et c'était suffisant pour faire de Kidd son ennemi, mais ce fichu plaisir commençait à lui faire du bien, il aimait ça et c'est justement ce qui le retenait de prendre la décision qui ferait de cet homme son ennemi juré. Alors que Law se torturait l'esprit pour savoir s'il devait signer l'arrêt de mort de son bourreau ou non, celui-ci en avait profité pour descendre jusqu'en bas de ses reins parsemant son dos de baisers. Le brun ne put retenir un cri en sentant les ongles noirs lui écarter les fesses, ouvrant le passage pour la langue du roux. Celle-ci, humide à souhait, taquina l'anneau de chair devant elle, le lubrifiant pour qu'il puisse accueillir en lui le premier doigt que Kidd enfonça. Un nouveau cri se fit entendre de la part du chirurgien, mais cette fois-ci la surprise se mêla à la douleur mais aussi au plaisir que l'intrus lui procurait. Un second tout aussi humide que le premier vint le rejoindre et tous deux entamèrent une danse infernale dans le couloir de chair où ils se trouvaient. Arrachant de nouveaux gémissements au brun. Kidd se releva, les doigts toujours à l'intérieur de sa proie, et se pencha sur lui, lui susurrant au creux de l'oreille dont il mordilla le lobe :

- Tu aimes ça hein ? Alors tu vas adorer la suite.

C'est alors qu'il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe gonflé à souhait. Il empala le brun d'un coup, lui arrachant un énième cri. Attendant quelques instants que le médecin se soit habitué à lui, Eustass glissa sa main vers le membre lui aussi dressé de sa victime. Il s'en empara et alors qu'il commençait des mouvements de vas et viens sur lui, il les accompagna de coups de reins faisant haleter le beau brun sous lui. Chacun des coups de hanche du roux faisait monter le plaisir en Trafalgar. Il le sentait en lui, touchant encore et encore sa prostate. C'était si bon. Ce plaisir était insupportable. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais c'était tellement bon. Il en voulait encore, il voulait le sentir plus fort en lui.

- Plus fort ? Tu aimes à ce point ?

_Quoi ?! _Pensa le tatoué. _Ne me dites pas que je l'ai dit à haute voix ! Aaaah c'est bon ! Je te ferais tuer pour ça Eusstas-ya mais putain ce que t'es bon !_

Et ignorant tous des pensés du chirurgien de la mort, le capitaine Kidd accentua la force de ses coups de reins, faisant hurler de plaisir l'homme entre ses mains. Celui-ci jouit dans un ultime cri, aspergeant le mur devant lui de sa semence tandis que l'autre vint en lui dans un grognement bestial de satisfaction.

- Je m'attendais pas à ce que ton cul soit si bon Trafalgar.

- Tu vas me payer ça Eusstass-ya. Haleta le brun.

- Je ne crois pas. Que dirait ton équipage s'il apprenait que son cher capitaine vient de se faire sauvagement violer comme une vulgaire donzelle ?

- …

- C'est bien, tu as compris ta situation. Haha ! Je sens que ces 4 semaines vont me plaire !

- 4 semaines ?! Tu crois que je vais te laisser me faire ça pendant 4 semaines ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix mon petit Trafalgar. Tu ne peux rien dire à ton équipage et tu ne peux pas non plus repartir d'ici avant que ton log pose de soit chargé, soit dans 4 semaines.

Le ciel venait de tomber sur la tête de Law. Il allait devoir subir le chantage de Kidd pendant 4 semaines sans rien pouvoir y faire. Non il devait trouver une solution, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, subir cette humiliation tous ce temps.

- Demain soir tu viendras sur mon bateau. Lui lança le roux. Tu prétendras à ton équipage qu'on s'est mis d'accord pour parler stratégie tous les soirs.

- Tu espères vraiment que je vienne bien sagement te voir tous les soirs pour subir ça ?

- Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas le choix. En outre, si tu ne viens pas, c'est moi qui viendrais. J'espère pour toi que ta cabine est bien isolée.

* * *

Ça vous a plu ?

Comme je l'ai dit dans "Touche pas à mon mec!", j'alternerais la publication de chapitre entre ces deux fictions.

Mais bon en ce moment ce sont les vacances pour moi donc j'ai plus de temps pour écrire (même si je dois réviser pour mes épreuves de concours, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre).

Comme pour toutes mes fictions, l'ai même pris le temps de vous faire un joli dessin pour la couverture, il vous plaît ?

Toi petite sœur, je sais qu'il t'a fait saigné du nez dès que tu l'as vu XD et j'ai une surprise pour toi, je compte te l'offrir ^_^

(en plus du Law que je t'ai déjà dessiné)


	2. Danse pour moi !

Vive mon papa ! Il a réparé le net chez moi ! Donc je peux poster mes chapitres sans problème ^^

Au fait je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais, même si j'ai dessiné plusieurs fois des fanart Law x Kidd, c'est la première fic que j'écris sur ce couple ! (inspirée par toi sœurette ! Cette fic est une fic "à la carte" pour toi lol)

Et Pô, je sais bien que Kidd va pas être le seul a aimer ces 4 semaines, moi aussi je vais les aimer lol

Bref préparez vos mouchoirs, bâches de protections et poches de sang pour une transfusion d'urgence et surtout prévoyez de la glace, beaucoup de glace ! Ce chapitre va être CHAUD !

Je vous laisse apprécier le spectacle (et c'est bien le cas de le dire !), bonne lecture et à tout de suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Danse pour moi !**

- Au revoir Trafalgar, à demain. Fit Kidd avec un sourire narquois.

- A demain Eustass-ya. Lui répondit Law d'un ton glacial, la main crispée sur le battant de la porte de la cabine du roux.

Cela allait faire une semaine, une semaine que le capitaine Kidd abusait de son compère au moyen d'un odieux chantage. Au début cela amusait beaucoup le rouquin, voir le chirurgien tenter de se débattre mais finir soumis à chaque fois, le voir serrer les dents quand il le prenait puis l'entendre étouffer ses gémissements quand la douleur laissait place au plaisir charnel. Mais depuis trois jours, c'était devenu moins drôle. Il faut dire que le brun avait trouvé une solution pour que cela cesse, ou alors il s'était tout simplement résigné et l'une comme l'autre, ces deux idées ne plaisaient pas du tout à Eustass. Depuis trois jours donc, Law se laissait faire, affichant un flegme des plus énervants pour le roux. Le brun venait chaque soir à la même heure, comme convenu, fermait la porte de la cabine et avec un visage impassible, sans émotion apparente, il se déshabillait sans prononcer un mot. La première fois, Kidd avait été surpris et l'avait interrogé du regard.

- Qu'on en finisse rapidement. Avait alors dit le médecin en se plaçant face à son bourreau.

Et sans opposer la moindre résistance, il s'était allongé sur le lit et s'était laissé complètement faire, le regard dans le vide. Bien sûr, le roux parvenait toujours à lui arracher quelques gémissements mais avoir à faire avec un Law complètement amorphe et sans réaction, c'était comme ce taper un mollusque, pas vraiment excitante cette histoire. Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée pour faire réagir l'autre, qu'il se remette à se rebeller un peu. C'est le lendemain, durant l'après-midi, qu'une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit. Comme quoi, passer l'après-midi à la taverne à picoler, ça filait de bonnes idées. Il finit sa chope et retourna à son bateau, il devait tout préparer pour ce soir. Quand Law arriverait, il fallait que Kidd commence par l'empêcher de se déshabiller comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Il devait aussi prévoir deux ou trois petites choses, ce soir Trafalgar n'aurait pas le choix, il ne pourrait pas se la jouer mollusque amorphe !

Le soir arriva enfin et Kidd était prêt pour accueillir sa victime qui n'allait plus tarder. Il avait baissé la lumière, plongeant la cabine dans la pénombre. Le capitaine attendait, tapi dans l'ombre, que sa proie fasse son entrée. A l'heure habituelle Law arriva, il frappa et entra sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'arrêta un instant, surpris de voir la pièce si peu éclairée. Il s'avança d'abord en silence puis, lorsqu'il fut au milieu de la cabine il appela doucement Eustass. Celui-ci sorti de sa cachette en silence et, étant dans le dos de Trafalgar qui ne le vit donc pas arriver, enlaça le capitaine en glissant une main sous son pull. Ce geste fit sursauter le brun qui n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce fût, les lèvres du roux s'étant emparé des siennes lorsqu'il avait tourné la tête par réflexe.

- Ce soir on va jouer à un petit jeu tous les deux. Fit le roux après ce baiser.

- Ça ne te suffit pas de me violer tous les soirs ? Maintenant tu veux en plus jouer ? Quel genre de jeu ?

- Tu vas vite comprendre ce que j'attends de toi.

Kidd attira alors le brun près d'un énorme fauteuil qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce et y prit place, laissant le médecin à quelques pas de lui.

- Ce soir tu vas danser pour moi. Dit le rouquin.

- QUOI ?

- Tu as très bien entendu Trafalgar, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Je n'aime pas la façon molle que tu as de te dessaper depuis quelques jours alors ce soir tu vas me faire un joli striptease. Et t'as intérêt à excitant !

- Hors de question.

- Je ne te demande pas ton accord, tu vas le faire et c'est tout.

Un clic se fit entendre, Kidd venait d'activer un audio-dial qui se mit à diffuser une musique au rythme nonchalant. Il se tourna alors vers Trafalgar attendant que celui-ci se mette en action.

- Et bien ? J'attends.

D'une manière un peu gauche, Law commença à se mouvoir et se dévêtir.

- T'es pas très sensuel là. Il faut que tu me donnes envie de toi.

- Comme si j'avais envie de ça. Répliqua le brun.

- C'est justement ce qui est amusant, tu ne veux pas mais tu dois faire en sorte que moi je te veuille. Et c'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver. Halala, je pensais que tu étais un minimum capable de séduire, mais bon du haut de tes 24 ans tu sembles moins expérimenté en matière de séduction que je l'imaginais. Même Bepo arriverais à mieux me séduire que toi maintenant. Haha !

Ces piques firent tiquer Law qui ne comptait pas se laisser ainsi insulter. Qu'est-ce que Kidd sous-entendait, qu'il n'avait aucun sexappeal ? Et bien il allait voir ! Non mais ! Il était le chirurgien de la mort, jeune et sexy à souhait ! Il allait lui montrer à ce prétentieux !

_Ah tu veux que je t'excite hein ? Et ben tu vas voir gamin, je vais te faire bander comme jamais de ta vie tu ne l'as fait ! _

Le brun se remit à bouger mais cette fois ses gestes se firent langoureux. Tout en balançant lascivement ses hanches, il commença à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux en lançant un regard aguicheur au roux. Il les fit ensuite descendre le long de son cou et alors que l'une continuait sa course sur son torse, l'autre alla se placer devant sa bouche. Il suça l'un de ses doigts, le mordilla, le lécha tout en regardant de façon provocante le roux qui s'était callé dans le fond de son fauteuil, un sourire satisfait au visage. Trafalgar continua de se caresser, les doigts toujours en bouche, son autre main se glissa sous son pull et remonta, entrainant le vêtement avec elle. Il fit descendre ses doigts humides sur son téton maintenant dévoilé et se mit à jouer avec lui. Son regard rivé sur Kidd, il se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure. Ses mains repartirent vers le bas de son corps, caressant son entrejambe avant de consentir à ouvrir sa braguette puis, écartant les pans de son jean, Law continua de se caresser lascivement. Il refit monter ses main le long de son corps, retira son haut et le jeta en direction du roux qui le regardait, de plus en plus intéressé par le spectacle. Le brun était maintenant complètement dans sa danse, il refit descendre ses main sensuellement sur son corps, s'approcha de Kidd et passa ses bras autour de son cou. S'asseyant sur ses genoux, il lui caressa le torse et vint déposer un baiser dans son cou, lui mordillant légèrement la clavicule avant de se relever et se retourner. Le brun frotta alors l'entrejambe du roux avec ses fesses dans un mouvement de hanche très suggestif avant de lui prendre les mains et de les poser sur son corps, leur faisant remonter son torse. Il prit l'un des doigts du roux en bouche et lui fit subir le même sort que le sien quelques instants plus tôt. Puis il s'écarta de son spectateur qui avait déjà bien commencé à bander de son côté. Le médecin se repositionna face au roux et planta de nouveau son regard provocateur dans les yeux de Kidd. Ses mains retrouvèrent une fois de plus son entrejambe qu'elles se mirent à caresser langoureusement. Trafalgar passa alors lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure de manière très aguicheuse avant de baisser son pantalon, l'envoyant voler à travers la pièce. Il glissa alors ses pouces sous l'élastique de son boxer, jouant un peu avec, faisant mine de le retirer mais s'abstenant toujours au dernier moment. Kidd était vraiment très excité par la danse de Law, il lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui ordonna de lui retirer son pantalon devenu un peu trop serré. Le brun s'exécuta, faisant d'abord glisser ses mains sur l'abdomen musclé du roux, lui défaisant sa ceinture avec une lenteur terriblement sensuelle et excitante. Il se pencha alors sur Eustass et lui embrassa l'oblique externe* tout en faisant glisser le pantalon sur les chevilles du rouquin qui ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun. Celui-ci se redressa et reprit sa danse érotique tandis que Kidd se débarrassa lui-même de son boxer, découvrant son membre dressé. Tout en regardant Law se retourner pour retirer le sien et faire des signes très suggestifs avec ses mains sur ses fesses, le roux attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait placée près du fauteuil et s'en réparti sur le sexe, l'enduisant dans son ensemble. Law lui fit de nouveau face et commença à caresser son propre pénis avec un air toujours aussi provocant.

- Viens par là. Lui fit Kidd.

Le brun obéit et s'approcha d'une démarche lascive. Eustass lui ordonna alors de venir s'empaler lui-même sur son membre gonflé et le médecin obtempéra sous le regard lubrique de son dominant. Trafalgar poussa un soupir bonheur en sentant l'engin glisser si aisément en lui, le pénétrant profondément sans le moindre mal. C'était la première fois que Kidd utilisait du lubrifiant et cela plut énormément à Law qui ne passa quasiment pas par la case douleur avant d'atteindre celle du plaisir.

- La love lotion te plait on dirait. Fit le roux. Mais on va pas rester comme ça des heures, il est temps de remuer si tu veux que je jouisse.

Trafalgar posa alors ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre capitaine et commença à monter et descendre, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus forts. Il remonta alors ses jambes, plaçant ses pieds de part et d'autre du roux et positionna ses mains sur les épaules de Kidd pour y prendre également appui enfonçant plus profondément encore le sexe dressé de son amant en lui. Eustass le laissa faire se contentant de lui embrasser le torse et se concentrant uniquement sur le plaisir que lui faisait ressentir le brun. Celui-ci gémit de plus en plus, haleta et dans un cri éjacula entre les deux corps. Après cet orgasme prostatique, Law posa son front dans le cou de Kidd, descendant ses mains dans le bas du dos du roux. Dans cette étreinte, il se laissa à embrasser la clavicule d'Eustass qui passa ses mains sur les hanches du brun.

- Hey, t'as peut-être joui, mais moi je suis pas encore venu. Fit-il. C'est pas encore fini mon beau.

Et Kidd se leva de son fauteuil, portant Trafalgar toujours empalé sur son phallus, et le coucha à même le sol. Le brun ferma doucement les yeux en passant ses bras autour du cou du roux qui se mit à son tour en mouvement et donna des coups de reins, arrachant de nouveaux cris de plaisir au brun qui resserra son étreinte, plaquant le corps d'Eustass contre le sien. Les coups répétés sur la prostate de Law le firent jouir une seconde fois, mais il fut accompagné par son partenaire qui vint en lui dans un grondement de satisfaction. Les deux hommes restèrent quelques instants sur le sol, haletant dans leur étreinte, reprenant progressivement leur souffle.

Lorsque Law regagna son sous-marin plus tard dans la soirée, il était très troublé. Depuis quelques jours il s'était résigné à subir les sévices du rookie mais ce soir il l'avait surpris en changeant sa façon de faire. Et ce petit jeu auquel il avait dû participer, il devait le reconnaitre l'avait lui aussi excité. Il s'était laissé prendre au jeu bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Son orgueil piquée au vif par la remarque du roux l'avait amené à jouer le jeu à fond, mais quand le jeu avait-il prit le dessus ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il s'était laissé emporter par cette tornade de plaisir. Ce soir il avait vraiment aimé se faire prendre par Kidd, et c'est justement ce qui l'alarmait. Cela faisait une semaine que Kidd abusait de son corps et aujourd'hui Trafalgar s'inquiétait de comment la situation allait évoluer s'il commençait à aimer se faire prendre comme ça par le roux. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de mettre fin à tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

*Muscle de l'abdomen se situant sur le côté du corps.

* * *

Alors comment ça va évoluer pour le beau brun ? C'est qu'il commence à y prendre goût le pervers XD (ah, non la perverse, c'est moi c'est vrai !)

Même si cette fic est du pur fanservice pour Nath, vous avez le droit de soumettre (oh oui !) des suggestions hein ^_^

Ma trame se précise et prend forme, pour le moment je prévois environ 7 ou 8 chapitres mais il y a deux jours j'en prévoyais encore que 5 et à la base je comptais faire un one shot donc balancez vos idées, si elles collent avec ma trame je les adapterais pour les intégrer dans un chapitre ^^

sur ce, je vais m'attaquer au chapitre 6 de "Touche pas à mon mec !" et vous salut bien bas, à bientôt !

Laedy, ange diabolique et perverse (et folle aussi XD)


	3. Pitié, pas ce soir !

Réponses aux reviews :

Njut : merci, tes réactions font toujours plaisir ^^

Fandeyaoi792 : merci, l'idée du strip vient de ma sœurette adorée je n'ai plus eu qu'à lui mettre ça en lemon et enrober le tout d'une mise en scène.

Et Mia je t'ai déjà dit de NE PAS TUER NATH ! Sinon Kidd défoncera plus Law !

Bon ben… bon saignement… euh non je voulais dire, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Pitié, pas ce soir !**

- Alors ces discussions stratégiques, ça avance bien capitaine ?

Demanda Bepo lorsque Law arriva au sous-marin. Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et alla directement s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa, se prenant la tête dans les mains et se laissa glisser le long du battant.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ça ne me ressemble pas. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu aimer ça ? Je suis médecin, je sais bien que la prostate est un organe sensible mais cela va au-delà du simple plaisir physique. J'ai beau savoir que ce genre de stimulation je peux l'avoir avec n'importe quel accessoire approprié, ce qui m'inquiète c'est que je ne veux pas ressentir ce plaisir autrement qu'avec lui. Cet enfoiré a profité que je sois bourré pour me violer, ensuite il me fait chanter avec ça pour pouvoir continuer d'abuser de moi. Je m'étais résigné à subir ça me disant qu'en y allant et en obéissant tout irait plus vite et que je serais débarrassé de ça. Mais ce soir, cette danse… comme j'ai honte de m'être comporté comme ça… C'est tellement humiliant… et pourtant j'ai aimé ça. J'ai vraiment pris mon pied. Ça ne peut plus durer, il faut que je mette fin à ce cauchemar avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… avant que je ne devienne vraiment trop dépendant de ça… trop dépendant de lui._

Trafalgar passa la soirée à se torturer l'esprit dans ses quartiers, cherchant une solution pour arrêter tout ça. Faisant des allers retours entre sa chambre et son bureau. Le lendemain sa décision était prise. Il savait qu'il prenait un gros risque, sa décision allait très certainement mettre Kidd hors de lui mais son choix était fait et il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Ce soir Law n'irait pas rejoindre Eustass. Il ne devait surtout pas le voir. Il se sentait au bord du gouffre, il se disait que s'il le revoyait et que le roux le prenait une nouvelle fois, sa volonté aurait craquée. Qu'il en redemanderait, qu'il ne serait plus capable de se passer de ces moments intimes, de ces moments d'extases, ces moments où il le sentait en lui, lui donnait tellement de plaisir. Il fallait absolument qu'il se coupe de ça ! Le chirurgien passa la journée enfermé dans sa cabine, le nez plongé dans un traité de médecine, faisant mine d'en étudier le contenu, assis à son burreau. En réalité, il était bien incapable de se concentrer sur son livre mais qu'importe, son équipage ne se doutait de rien, il avait réussi à donner le change et personne ne vint le déranger.

- Capitaine, c'est bientôt l'heure. Dit Bepo en passant la tête par la porte. Vous n'y allez pas ?

- Mmh ? Fit le brun en relevant la tête. Non, pas ce soir. Ce soir je reste ici, merci Bepo.

L'ours referma le battant en se retirant sans un mot. Quelques instants plus tard, sur le bateau de Kidd, celui-ci commençait à s'impatienter. Il faisait les cents pas dans sa cabine en regardant sans cesse l'heure avancer sans voir arriver le brun.

- Il ose me défier ! S'il espère que je le laisserais tranquille ce soir il se trompe !

Le roux pris son manteau de fourrure et arrêta un instant son geste en voyant la bouteille de love potion posée sur la table à côté.

- Non, il ne la mérite pas. Fit-il en quittant la pièce avec fureur.

Le roux avait prévu de l'utiliser à nouveau ce soir. Il avait pris cette décision lorsqu'il avait vu à quel point Law avait aimé les sensations que procurait ce produit. Il avait crié de plaisir dès qu'il s'était empalé sur lui et s'était enfoncé profondément sans difficulté. Kidd revoyait le visage du brun à ce moment. Oui, il avait vraiment aimé, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et lui avait aimé voir cette expression sur le visage du chirurgien, il voulait la revoir. Mais là, il était énervé. Alors qu'il voulait faire plaisir à Trafalgar, celui-ci avait décidé de le défier en ne venant pas. Kidd ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça et il était hors de question d'y aller avec des pincettes. Il allait montrer au brun qui dominait, qui était en position de force et ce n'était surement pas le médecin !

Lorsqu'il arriva au sous-marin, il se composa un visage calme, ordinaire. S'il montrait une expression furieuse, il était certain que les membres du Heart ne l'auraient pas laissé passer.

- Capitaine Kidd ? S'étonna Shachi en le voyant arriver.

- Désolé, je suis en retard, j'ai eu du mal à trouver votre planque. Répondit le roux.

- Le capitaine m'a dit qu'il resterait là ce soir. Intervint Bepo. Mais je n'avais pas compris que c'était parce que c'est toi qui venais.

- Pas grave, j'espère que Trafalgar sera pas trop en rogne haha.

- Euh… je vais lui dire que tu es arrivé alors.

Et l'ours alla à la cabine du brun, suivi par leur invité. Il frappa à la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Capitaine, euh… Le capitaine Kidd est arrivé. Dit doucement le plantigrade. Il s'excuse de son retard.

Une lueur de terreur passa un instant dans les yeux gris du chirurgien lorsqu'il releva la tête. Kidd, s'excuser ? Law craignait le pire. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

- Fait-le entrer. Réussit-il à dire d'un ton incroyablement neutre.

La tête disparue derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit alors sur le rouquin qui entra en remerciant poliment l'ours avant de repousser le battant derrière lui.

_Houlà, il est trop poli, je le sens mal là. Je le sens vraiment mal. Calme toi Trafalgar, ne lui montre pas. Garde un visage impassible. Regard froid, pas d'expression, ne rien laisser paraître._

- Je t'avais prévenu que si tu ne venais pas, c'est moi qui irais à toi. Fit le roux en s'approchant avec un air menaçant. Et là tu vois, je suis en rogne à cause de toi.

Il saisit le brun par le col et approcha son visage du sien.

- Tu vas le sentir passer ce soir. Fit-il d'un ton hargneux. Je ne te ferai pas de cadeau.

Il jeta alors le médecin contre le mur et l'immobilisant, l'embrassa sauvagement, forçant le passage de ses lèvres pour y ravir la langue du brun. D'un geste brut il fit sauter le bouton du jean de sa victime qui se débattit sous lui.

- Eustass-ya, non ! Arrête !

- Tu savais ce qui allait se passer alors ne fais pas l'étonné. Fit le roux continua ses sévices, s'attaquant au cou du brun.

- Non je t'en prie ! La voix de Law se fit de plus en plus implorante. Pas ici, ils vont entendre. S'il te plait Eustass-ya.

Kidd releva la tête avec l'intention de faire taire l'objet de son courroux mais la vue du visage suppliant du brun l'arrêta. Il lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna de force vers la porte menant à la chambre du capitaine. Il le propulsa sur le lit avant de se jeter sur lui.

- Pourquoi t'es pas venu ? tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

- Je voulais prendre mes distances. Ce petit jeu devient trop dangereux.

Reprenant ce qu'il avait entrepris plus tôt. Il lui ôta sans aucune délicatesse son pull puis le plaque contre le lit, la tête enfoncée dans les draps. Il défit sa ceinture d'une main, coinça les bras du brun dans son dos et les lui attacha avec violence. Le visage enfoui dans le matelas, Law étouffa un cri de douleur en sentant le roux forcer sur ses articulations. Kidd lui arracha alors pantalon et boxer. Après s'être débarrassé des siens, il attrapa les hanches du chirurgien et les releva. Plaçant son visage à la hauteur des fesses du brun, le roux les lui écarta, plantant ses ongles dans la chair tendre de sa proie. Il se mit alors à le lécher, faisant entrer sa langue dans l'antre rose et soutirant les premiers gémissements du chirurgien.

- Ce soir je t'interdis de jouir ! Fit Kidd.

Il attacha alors une lanière de cuire sur le sexe tendu du brun, la serrant suffisamment pour bloquer l'éjaculation sans pour autant couper l'afflux sanguin. Puis il reprit la préparation du brun avant de se redresser. Il présenta alors son membre gonflé devant l'anneau humidifié. Posant ensuite ses mains sur les fines hanches de Trafalgar, il le pénétra d'un coup, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, le roux commença ses coups de reins. Martelant impitoyablement la pauvre prostate du médecin qui s'usait les cordes vocal dans ses cris où se mêlaient plaisir et douleur. Il se sentit venir plusieurs fois mais la lanière retenant prisonnier son sperme lui infligeait une délicieuse douleur en l'empêchant d'éjaculer, accentuant son excitation sexuelle. C'était une véritable torture, une délicieuse torture excitante. Cette frustration de ne pouvoir se libérer le rendait fou. Il senti Kidd venir en lui, comme il aurait aimé pouvoir venir aussi, mais le dispositif mis en place par le roux le privait de cette libération. Il le sentit se retirer puis le vit se rhabiller.

- Que les choses soient bien claires Trafalgar. Fit-il. C'est moi qui déciderai quand tout ça prendra fin. La prochaine fois que tu me fais faux bond, je ne prendrai pas la peine de te préparer ni de t'emmener ici.

Alors que le roux se dirigeait vers la porte pour y ramasser son manteau qu'il avait fait tomber en entrant dans la chambre, Law le regarda et le suppliant des yeux lui dit :

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser comme ça ?

- C'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais faut bien que je récupère ma ceinture.

Il retourna alors près du brun et le libéra de ses entraves. Celui-ci voulu alors défaire la lanière de cuire gênante, toujours accrochée sur son phallus dont l'érection n'avait pas cessée, mais le roux l'arrêta.

- Non. Tu vas garder ça jusqu'à demain. C'est moi qui te l'enlèverais, ça sera ta punition pour m'avoir désobéit.

- Ce que tu viens de me faire n'était pas une punition suffisante ?

- Ça ? C'est ce qu'on fait tous les soirs. Si j'ai été violent c'était pour calmer mes nerfs. Et je te rappelle que si je suis énervé c'est à cause de toi, alors tu gardes ça et tu la ferme.

Eustass quitta alors le navire, laissant le beau brun en proie à ses désirs inassouvis et insolvables. Trafalgar savait qu'il n'était même pas la peine de penser à désobéir s'il ne voulait pas encore subir ça demain. Kidd avait été très violent, brutal, bien plus que la première fois et pourtant…

* * *

Et pourtant quoi ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !

Haha ! Je suis une vraie sadique mouhahaha

Comment ça vous n'étiez pas prévenus ? Ben si dans le chapitre précédant je vous ai dit que j'étais un ange diabolique et… ah oui non en fait, le fait d'être sadique c'est dans mon profile que je le dit XD

Ouais bon de toute façon ça se voit que je suis sadique !

Et mon passe-temps favori c'est de provoquer des hémorragies nasales chez les pauvres jeunes filles (pas vraiment innocentes) yaoistes qui lisent mes lemon.

Sur cette déclaration, votre ange diabolique se casse à tire d'aile avant de se faire coffrer !

Chuu ! Et à bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Libère-moi !

Fandeyaoi792 : évidemment qu'il s'avait que ça arriverait, mais que veux-tu quand on est acculé, le cerveau marche plus correctement XD Et bon, avoue que les conséquences de ses actes sont géniales ! (enfin pour nous lol)

Bon je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour une fois alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas pour une petite annonce ^_^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Libère-moi !**

Il avait encore crié de plaisir, il avait encore aimé se faire prendre par le roux. Il sentit sa volonté flancher. C'était trop tard, il l'avait compris. Il en voulait encore, il y pensait sans cesse. Il attendait désespérément que le soir vienne pour pouvoir retourner près de lui, sentir ses mains sur son corps, ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il voulait le sentir en lui. Il porta ses mains à son entrejambe, le lien de cuir était encore là et il était hors de question de l'enlever. S'il le faisait, il savait que Kidd se montrerait encore plus violent. D'un côté cette idée le tentait mais il avait peur que le roux ne lui laisse la cordelette une journée de plus. Et puis il espérait qu'en se montrant obéissant, Eustass lui fasse l'amour de manière plus douce mais tout aussi excitante, comme il y a deux jours, quand il avait dansé pour lui. Ça avait été tellement bon. C'était, selon lui, ce qui avait été l'élément déclencheur de cette dépendance qui se mettait lentement en place. Kidd l'avait poussé à se faire pénétrer de lui-même, cette fois-là ce n'était pas le roux qui l'avait pris, mais bien lui qui s'était empalé sur le sexe huilé du capitaine. Il ne devait pas y penser, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se remémore cette nuit torride…

_Aaarg… Pense à autre chose Trafalgar ! Pense à autre chose !_

La lanière de cuir le faisait délicieusement souffrir quand il se mettait à bander et justement, repenser à tout ça le faisait bander ! Or, il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer ces signes d'excitation sexuelle devant son équipage. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se montrer avec le rouge aux joues, le souffle court et l'entrejambe en feu à la seule pensée du roux. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa cabine. Marcher avec le manche dressé qui se frottait contre la couture de son jean, les bouts du lacet de cuir se coinçant, il ne savait comment, sous l'élastique de son boxer et qui tiraient sur son gland. Tout ça faisait du moindre déplacement un véritable supplice. Il avait beau essayer de se plonger dans ses livres pour se forcer de ne pas y penser, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le renvoyait vers ses souvenirs. Il avait dut regarder l'horloge de son bureau au moins cent fois en l'espace de vingt minutes, le temps n'avançait pas. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait tellement hâte que le cadran indique son heure de délivrance.

Après le déjeuner, Law déclara qu'il était fatigué et qu'il irait se reposer dans sa chambre. Il demanda également à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas et ordonna qu'on le réveille quand il serait l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Kidd. Le brun descendit donc dans ses appartements et s'affala sur son lit. Il retira son jean bien trop serré aujourd'hui, allégeant la pression qui pesait sur son bassin. Il se glissa sous ses draps et voulut dormir mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait Eustass. Son érection le repris et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en débarrasser de sitôt. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas éjaculer, il se massa la verge, tentant une technique de kinésithérapie pour calmer l'afflux sanguin. La méthode de massage passa rapidement à la trappe. Le capitaine, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à son bourreau, finit par se masturber, ressentant une douleur au moment de venir. Ce lien était vraiment infernal. Il fallait qu'il éjacule, il en avait besoin, pour sa santé mentale il fallait que Kidd le libère ce soir. Le beau brun finit par s'endormir, rêvant du roux et de lui-même dans des positions plus érotiques les unes que les autres.

Quelques heures plus tard, Shachi vint réveiller son capitaine. Il le trouva dévêtu dans son lit, une de ses jambes dépassait du simple drap blanc qui recouvrait le bassin du brun. Le torse exposé, son bras gauche au-dessus de sa tête, l'autre posé mollement sur le côté de son corps, le visage tourné vers le creux de son coude. Sa respiration calme soulevant doucement sa poitrine à un rythme régulier. Il avait un visage serein et apaisé.

_Si j'avais été une femme, je l'aurais trouvé sexy dans cette position. _Pensa le pirate._ C'est un vrai appel au viol ! Heureusement que je suis un homme… et que je n'aime que les femmes._

Shachi s'approcha du lit et réveilla doucement son capitaine. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire découper en osant le réveiller brutalement.

- Capitaine, il est bientôt l'heure d'y aller.

Law tourna la tête et posa ses yeux gris encore ensommeillés sur son matelot.

_Trop sexy !_

- Mmh ? Merci Shachi, je me lève tout de suite, tu peux y aller.

Le brun se leva quelques minutes plus tard et se rhabilla, son jean exerçant une pression sur son entrejambe qui deviendra immanquablement vite inconfortable. Sa sieste avait un peu calmé son érection mais elle n'avait pas complètement disparu et dès qu'il se mit en marche en pensant à sa libération, elle s'accentua. Ses pensées étaient une fois de plus tournées vers le roux qui l'attendait sur son bateau. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, son excitation se faisait grandissante. Il s'imaginait déjà dans les bras de son capitaine. Son capitaine ? Quelle pensée étrange. Oh et puis il s'en fichait, il allait pouvoir sentir les mains de Kidd sur lui, sentir ses lèvres parcourir son corps et lui pourrait promener les siennes sur sa peau claire. Il avait une terrible envie de balader sa langue sur les magnifiques abdos du roux, d'aller lui mordre sa clavicule si sexy. Inconsciemment il accéléra le pas de plus en plus, son impatience montant en même temps que sa stimulation. C'est presqu'en courant qu'il arriva en vue du navire d'Eustass. Il ralentit, reprenant son souffle. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop excité et surtout il ne voulait rien laisser paraître devant l'équipage de son partenaire. Il commença à appréhender la rencontre avec le roux. Arriverait-il à résister à l'envie qu'il avait de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi avait-il ce désir incontrôlable de sentir ces lèvres cramoisies contre les siennes, sentir cette langue jouer avec la sienne ? Il n'en savait rien et n'en avait rien à faire. Il devait juste s'efforcer de résister, ne pas succomber à cette convoitise. Il ne devait rien faire pour ne pas contrarier Kidd. Le risque que celui-ci décide de lui laisser la lanière de cuir était trop élevé pour que Law puisse s'autoriser un tel zèle.

Il arriva enfin au bateau et on l'annonça au capitaine du bâtiment. Il frappa doucement, entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Kidd était debout en face de lui, appuyé sur le dos d'une chaise.

- Bien, cette fois tu es venu. Fit-il. Tu es même un peu en avance.

Les yeux gris perle du brun se levèrent lentement vers son interlocuteur. Son regard s'arrêta sur les lèvres rouges du capitaine. Le chirurgien ne pouvait se détacher de cette vision. Les deux traits pourpres bougeaient d'une manière qu'il trouvait si attirante. Eustass lui parlait mais Law n'écoutait pas vraiment. En avance ? Oui peut-être, après tout il avait marché plutôt vite.

- Trafalgar ?

Un nouveau mouvement des lignes vermeilles. Si tentantes. Si appétissantes. Si affriolantes. Trafalgar sentit comme quelque chose se briser en lui et la seconde d'après il se jetait sur le roux, plantant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Passant sa langue entre les barrières de chair, allant chercher sa jumelle. Le souffle court, Law passa ses bras autour du cou d'Eustass, glissa sa main dans les cheveux de feu de son partenaire, l'attirant contre lui, faisant glisser son autre main sur son torse. Il caressa le corps musclé du roux, descendit le long des pectoraux, s'aventura sur l'abdomen, déplaça sa main sur l'oblique puis la passa dans son dos. Durant cette exploration charnelle, la langue du brun caressait celle du roux. Les deux se découvrant, se tâtant, jouant l'une avec l'autre. Il avait tellement eu envie de ce baiser. Trafalgar n'avait pas pu résister en voyant ces lèvres tentatrices et il avait craqué. De plus Kidd ne le repoussait pas, c'était bon signe. Le roux ne lui en voulait visiblement pas, peut-être avait-il été agréablement surpris par cette initiative du brun. Cette idée réconforta le chirurgien qui se fit plus langoureux. Il remonta son genou le long de la jambe du roux d'une manière très sensuelle. Kidd éjecta la chaise derrière lui et attrapa Law, inversant leurs positions. Il le plaqua sur le bureau toujours en l'embrassant puis il lui retira son pull et recolla ses lèvres aux siennes. Le brun passa ses mains sous le manteau de son compère et le fit glisser de ses épaules maintenant dénudées. Kidd quitta la bouche du médecin pour en attaquer le cou. Il fit descendre ses lèvres sur sa peau fine jusqu'à atteindre sa clavicule où il s'attarda. Law en profita pour glisser une nouvelle fois sa main dans les cheveux rouge, appliquant une légère pression sur ce crâne. Il bascula la tête en arrière et soupira d'extase, gémissant sous ces baisers répétés. Le roux reprit sa descente, parsemant de baisers papillons le corps finement musclé du brun, s'attardant ici et là. Passant sa langue dans le nombril puis du bout de celle-ci, il se déplaça jusqu'à l'aine, la mordillant légèrement. Eustass débarrassa Trafalgar de ses vêtements devenus inutiles pour la suite des évènements tout en continuant de lui mordiller et lécher le corps. Il aperçut alors la lanière de cuir qu'il avait placée la veille.

- Tu l'as vraiment gardée toute la journée ?

Le brun acquiesça en soupirant toujours.

- Bon garçon. Fit le roux.

- Je suis plus vieux que toi. Protesta en gémissant le brun.

Ne prêtant aucune attention à la remarque de son aîné, Kidd retira le dispositif de rétention qu'il avait placé quelques 24 heures plus tôt. En sentant ses parties intimes ainsi libérées, Law lâcha un râle de satisfaction et d'excitation. Deux secondes plus tard, il sentit la langue du roux remonter son membre. Kidd passa le bout de son organe buccal sur toute la longueur du sexe gonflé du brun, titilla son gland avant de retourner embrasser le corps de la verge. Il redescendit, allant chercher les bourses qu'il prit en bouche, les suçant goulument. Le brun ne retenait plus ses gémissements, crispant ses mains sur les bords du bureau. Il sentit alors le roux prendre son sexe en bouche et le sucer en exerçant des mouvements verticaux de la tête. Law cria de plaisir. Kidd faisait jouer sa langue sur la verge enflée du chirurgien alors que celle-ci était entièrement dans sa bouche. Le brun posa ses mains sur la tête du roux et, lui agrippant doucement les cheveux, en accompagna les mouvements.

- Aaaah ! Eustass-ya ! C'est si bon.

Le médecin soupira d'extase à plusieurs reprises, criant le nom du roux et l'encourageant à continuer. Il put enfin libérer sa semence. Il jouit une première fois dans la bouche du rouge qui avala tout avant de lécher une fois encore le gland du brun, nettoyant les dernières gouttes de son sperme. Mais suite à sa journée d'abstinence forcée, le beau chirurgien bandait encore après sa première éjaculation et le roux voulu repartir à l'assaut du membre gonflé.

- Haaan… Prends-moi Eustass-ya. L'arrêta Trafalgar.

- Je pensais pas qu'un jour c'est toi qui demanderais à être pris.

- Oh, tais-toi et prends moi ! j'en peux plus.

- Tu n'es pas prêt, tu vas avoir mal si je te prends maintenant.

Sans répondre Law attrapa la bouteille de love lotion que le capitaine roux n'avait toujours pas rangée et la lui tendit. Kidd s'en saisit, se redressa et retourna le brun, le penchant sur le bureau. Il retira son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, libérant son sexe dressé et l'enduisit de l'huile érotique. Il en répartit également entre les fesses présentées devant lui puis il reposa la bouteille et attrapa la hanche sensuelle du chirurgien d'une main. De l'autre, il présenta son pénis à l'entrée de l'anneau de chair de son partenaire sexuel. Il en guida la pénétration et lorsqu'il fut introduit, sa main lâcha son engin pour rejoindre la seconde hanche du brun. Resserrant sa prise sur eux, le roux enfonça ses ongles noirs dans les flancs du médecin, et d'un coup de rein, le pénétra complètement, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de plaisir. Il se recula pour assener un second coup, tirant un autre cri de son partenaire. Au troisième coup identique le brun hurla de plaisir en relevant la tête. Une larme apparut au coin de son œil entre-ouvert et il sentit un filet de salive couler du coin de sa bouche. Il posa son front contre son bras et regarda le roux qui le prenait avec tellement de force. Le regard embué, le visage rouge, le souffle court et haletant, Law ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son cadet qui lui, avait la tête baissée.

- Mpff…Eustass-ya… Gémit le chirurgien en tendant la main vers lui.

L'intéressé releva la tête et saisi la main tendue du tatoué. La vision que celui-ci lui offrait était des plus sexy. Il se pencha sur lui ramenant le bras près de son corps, ses doigts enlacés dans les siens et il lui mordit délicieusement le lobe de l'oreille tout en continuant ses coups de reins, soufflant dans le cou du brun. Il se redressa alors et replaça ses mains sur les hanches du chirurgien qui sentait le roux toucher sa prostate à chacun de ses coups. L'orgasme prostatique était proche et sa seconde éjaculation ne tarda pas venir. Il répandit sa semence sur les documents étalés sur le bureau alors qu'il sentit celle du roux couler en lui. Ils avaient joui ensemble et Eustass l'avait alors redressé pour l'embrasser. Trafalgar se retourna dans les bras de Kidd, l'enlaça et noua ses jambes autour de lui.

- Ne me dit pas que t'en as pas eu assez ? Fit le roux en décollant ses lèvres du brun.

- J'y peux rien, à cause de ton lacet je suis encore dur.

Effectivement, le chirurgien était toujours en érection. Kidd soupira et avec un sourire en coin planta son regard dans les yeux gris qui lui faisaient face.

- Je suppose que je vais devoir assumer mes responsabilités.

Il prit le brun dans ses bras et le porta, un bras passé sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses jambes. Il se dirigea alors vers le lit où il l'installa avant de lui grimper dessus. C'était parti pour un second round. Kidd pris le sexe de Law en bouche et recommença le même manège que la première fois. Cette fellation l'excita lui aussi et il se sentit durcir à son tour. Avec toute sa vigueur retrouvée, le roux pénétra pour la deuxième fois de la soirée le chirurgien allongé sous lui. Il le fit jouir à plusieurs reprises et il vint lui-même de nombreuse fois avant que l'excitation du brun soit retombée. Complètement épuisés par leurs ébats, les deux capitaines s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour ne se réveiller qu'au petit matin.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai chaud d'un coup !

Bref, passons, j'avais une annonce à faire.

Alors, je l'ai déjà dit dans le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté de « Touche pas à mon mec ! » mais je le redis ici ^_^

Avec Nath on va écrire une school fiction avec des perso de One Piece (j'ai presque envie de dire évidemment mais ce n'est pas une évidence pour tout le monde hein ^^) il y aura aussi des OC mais je ne vous en dis pas plus sur le contenu (si vous êtes sage on vous fera peut-être un trailer à la fin de fic respectives vu qu'on commencera celle-ci quand on aura fini celles en court) Bon voilà, donc elle ne sera pas là avant un bon mois mais vous aurez de quoi patienter ^_^


	5. La torture

Salut mes petites yaoistes !

Bon déjà je vous demande pardon d'avoir été si longue à poster mon chapitre. Je sais que je vous ai habituées à poster plus rapidement mais bon mes révisions de concours passent avant tout désolée ^_^

Pour me faire pardonner : DOUBLE LEMON ! Et un début tout mignon et romantique (#^.^#)

Ensuite, comme d'habitude, réponse aux reviews (qui font toujours autant plaisir) J'essaie de vous répondre directement quand je le peux.

Fandeyaoi : claire ! (Au risque de me faire tuer par ma Nath chérie) Comment j'aimerais trop mater Law dans son lit, surtout dans cette tenue *baaaaaave et saigne du nez abondamment*

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**La torture**

Après une nuit torride, Law se réveilla lentement dans le lit de Kidd. Il tendit le bras, cherchant la présence du roux à ses côté mais ne trouva que les draps froissés. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux gris et se redressa, regardant autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas de trace du capitaine. Ses vêtements avaient disparu tout comme leur propriétaire. Son cœur se serra en constatant cette absence. Soudain le médecin entendit un bruit d'eau en provenance de la pièce voisine. Il se leva et se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain. C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit que le roux était là, sous la douche. Ses vêtements étaient entassés près de l'évier et une légère vapeur enveloppait Eustass. Celui-ci tournait le dos à Trafalgar et ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu entrer. Le brun s'approcha et passa ses bras autour des hanches d'Eustass, ce qui surprit ce dernier.

- J'ai cru que tu étais parti. Fit doucement Trafalgar en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

- Baka, on est sur mon bateau. Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

- C'est vrai. Avait simplement répondu le tatoué. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé ça. C'est idiot.

Il se plaça alors en face de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Tu es bien entreprenant ce matin. Lui dit celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- C'est de ta faute si j'y ai pris goût. Répondit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau. Pris goût à tes lèvres.

Il déposa alors un baiser dans le cou de Kidd.

- Pris goût à ta peau.

Ses lèvres descendirent sur le torse de son vis-à-vis.

- Pris goût à ton corps.

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur les bras musclés du roux, les incitants à venir s'enrouler autour de lui.

- Je veux sentir tes mains sur moi. Mon corps réclame le tien et c'est de ta faute.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de venir se blottir contre lui et lui murmurer tendrement à l'oreille.

- Eutass-ya, c'est de ta faute si aujourd'hui je t'aime.

Cette déclaration fit légèrement rougir le capitaine mais heureusement, le brun ne l'avait pas vu. Il le fit reculer un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Sa langue alla chercher sa jumelle qui l'accueillit avec joie, dansant l'une avec l'autre. D'abord dans un slow lent et mesuré puis se lançant dans rock au rythme endiablé. Le souffle court, les deux bouches se séparèrent. Celles vermeilles descendirent sur le cou fin qui s'offrait à elles. S'arrêtant, le temps d'un suçon, sur la clavicule. Elles dévalèrent alors le corps du brun, passant voluptueusement sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles rencontrèrent. Elles finirent leur course au pied du membre érigé du chirurgien qui avait gémi durant toute la traversée érotique. Trafalgar s'adossa au mur de la douche quand Kidd prit sa virilité en bouche. Le chirurgien glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux rouges et humides, accompagnant les mouvements de son amant. Le brun ne tarda pas à laisser libre cours à ses gémissements pour le plus grand bonheur du roux agenouillé devant lui.

- Aaah ! Eustass-ya… c'est si bon… je… vais… Aaaah !

Kidd avala goulument le liquide chaud et se redressa. Passant sa langue sur le coin de ses lèvres avec un regard avide posé sur le visage empourpré de Law, il lui caressa la joue l'incitant doucement à le regarder. Les yeux gris embués par l'excitation croisèrent ceux ocres où se lisaient le désir et l'envie.

- Maintenant c'est à mon tour. Fit doucement le roux en embrassant une nouvelle fois ces lèvres exquises.

Les bouches se séparèrent tranquillement et Trafalgar se retourna de lui-même, prenant la main d'Eustass et la posant sur son torse. Celui-ci comprit le message et activa instantanément ses doigts sur le bouton de chair sur lequel ils étaient. Tout en lui embrassant le cou et la clavicule, il fit descendre lentement son autre main vers l'intimité du brun. Il entreprit alors de rendre toute sa vigueur à la verge ramollie qui était entre ses doigts. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps tant l'excitation du brun était forte… Trafalgar sentit les phalanges d'Eustass entrer et s'agiter en lui augmentant sa tension sexuelle. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était si bon, mais il en voulait plus. Ces doigts ne le suffisaient pas, il voulait plus, tellement plus.

- Eustass-ya… haleta-t-il. Vas-y… Pr…prends-moi…

Le capitaine ne se fit pas prier et s'enfonça d'un coup mais sans violence. Les hanches de Law se mirent alors en mouvement, réclamant les vas-et-viens de son partenaire. Kidd posa ses mains sur le bassin du brun et lui donna satisfaction. D'abord lentement puis avec de plus en plus de force, arrachant un nombre incalculable de cri de plaisir au chirurgien. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs corps unis se libérèrent de concert. Comme pour sceller cet acte et garder ce plaisir érotique en eux, Kidd plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Law et leur étreinte pris fin avec ce baiser langoureux et passionné.

Plusieurs jours ont passés depuis cette douche vénérienne et bien que Kidd n'ai jamais répondu à la déclaration de Law, son comportement vis-à-vis de lui c'était toutefois adoucie. Il ne se montrait plus violent envers lui, bien sûr leurs ébats avaient gardé un côté sauvage et bestial mais ils se faisaient aussi plus doux et plus sensuels. Kidd allait même jusqu'à être tendre parfois, ce qui ne déplaisait pas du tout à Trafalgar, bien au contraire. C'était avec toujours plus d'impatience qu'il attendait l'heure de retrouver l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Chaque soir se faisait désirer et lorsqu'il lui arrivait de le croiser en ville, son envie de le prendre dans les bras et de l'embrasser était tellement forte qu'il avait énormément de mal à y résister. Mais l'un ou l'autre était toujours accompagné par au moins l'un de leurs hommes, et c'est ce qui le retenait à chaque fois.

Ce jour-là, Law devait se rendre à la droguerie de la ville pour y récupérer un médicament qu'il avait commandé. Cette potion demandait un certain temps de fabrication et un savoir-faire qu'il n'avait pas. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, l'apothicaire l'avait amusé. Il ne s'était pas démonté devant le pirate, exigeant le prix courant pour la décoction. Trafalgar n'était pas du genre à piller un magasin et encore moins une pharmacie, il respectait trop le corps médical pour cela, mais le courage du potard l'avait fait rire. Et puis de toute façon, c'était le seul de l'île donc, valait mieux lui donner ce qu'il demandait si on voulait ses médicaments. D'autant que le vieillard n'abusait pas de son exclusivité pour faire grimper les prix, allant même jusqu'à les baisser pour les villageois trop pauvre. Le capitaine admirait vraiment ce petit vieux et l'appréciait, c'est pourquoi il était venu en personne récupérer sa commande. Il était seul, se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être en profiter pour discuter un peu de médecine avec l'apothicaire.

En entrant dans la boutique, il vit Wire au fond de la salle, son expression triste collée au visage et Heat à quelques pas de lui, les bras croisés attendant que Kidd ai fini ses achats. Le roux avait aussi compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer d'impressionner l'apothicaire mais il négociait toujours le prix… sans grand succès. Eutass aperçu Trafalgar du coin de l'œil et mit fin aux pourparlers, payant son dû et se dirigeant vers la sortie, suivi de ses acolytes.

- Trafalgar. Le salua-t-il en passant à côté de lui.

- Eustass-ya.

Alors que les autres les dépassaient, Kidd se pencha discrètement à l'oreille de Law et lui souffla :

- Je t'ai préparé une petite surprise pour ce soir.

Il lui pinça alors les fesses avant de partir comme-ci de rien n'était, laissant le chirurgien rouge pivoine.

Après ça, Law pensa toute la journée au roux, se demandant ce qu'il lui réservait pour leur rendez-vous. Il ne s'inquiétait pas, il savait que cela serait quelque chose qui lui plairait mais il était tellement impatient de savoir. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait fait une « surprise », Kidd avait préparé un dîner quelque peu spécial. En effet, c'est Trafalgar qui avait fini par servir d'assiette à dessert. Il se remémora la sensation de la crème chantilly froide sur sa peau, la langue de Kidd léchant les parties de son corps recouverte de la friandise. Sa bouche attrapant du bout des lèvres les tranches de fruit et venant les partager avec lui.

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par son second qui lui parlait depuis 5 minutes sans obtenir de réponse.

- Capitaine tu te sens bien ? Avait-il demandé. Tu es dans la lune depuis tout à l'heure.

- Mmh ? Oui désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Je disais que Sachi et Penguin avait trouvé un endroit où poussent beaucoup d'herbes médicinales et que…

- Oui, l'apothicaire m'en a parlé. Ecoutes, je crois que tu as raison, je me sens un peu fatigué, je vais aller me reposer quelques minutes. On reparlera de ça plus tard d'accord ?

- A vos ordres capitaine.

- Si je ne suis pas réveillé pour mon rendez-vous habituel avec Eustass-ya, dit à Sachi de venir le faire. On doit parler de choses importantes ce soir.

Le chirurgien alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Bien évidemment sa fatigue passagère n'avait été qu'une excuse, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se concentrer. Impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à la surprise de Kidd. Il retira son jean et son sweat-shirt, ôta chaussures et chaussettes et se glissa sous son drap. Il avait décidé de faire quand même une sieste histoire d'être plein d'énergie pour ce soir. Il avait tellement envie du roux qu'il projetait faire durer leurs ébats toute la nuit et pour ça il fallait qu'il soit au meilleur de sa forme. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il pense à prévenir son équipage qu'il ne rentrerait peut-être pas ce soir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sachi entra sans bruit dans la chambre.

_C'est pas vrai ! Comment un homme peut-il être aussi sexy quand il dort ?_

Une fois de plus, le pirate était confronté à l'image de son capitaine endormi paisiblement. Le drap ne recouvrant même plus son corps avait été rejeté au sol durant le sommeil du brun. Il avait un bras passé sous son oreiller, sa tête reposant sur son biceps, l'autre était nonchalamment posé sur le côté, offrant une vue parfaite sur son torse. Derrière ses lunettes noires, les yeux de Sachi suivirent les courbes des abdos parfaitement sculptés de son capitaine. L'une des jambes de Law étant repliée sous l'autre, son boxer et son contenu étaient librement exposés à la vue du pirate qui se sentit rougir avant de parvenir à détourner les yeux de ce corps si sensuel.

_A le voir comme ça, il ferait changer de bord le plus pur des hétéros. Ah là là, capitaine vous n'avez pas conscience de votre sexappeal ! Si j'étais homo je vous aurais sauté dessus depuis bien longtemps._

Après avoir repris son calme, le pirate réveilla son capitaine et quitta la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard Law sorti à son tour et annonça à son équipage que les discussions de ce soir risquaient de se prolonger très tard dans la nuit et qu'il ne rentrerait peut-être pas avant le lendemain. Il leur confia le sous-marin et se dirigea vers le port.

En entrant dans la cabine de Kidd, Trafalgar vit que la table y avait été dressée.

- Je vais encore être le dessert ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Ne me tente pas. Lui répondit le roux en lui rendant son sourire. Non, ce n'est qu'un dîner.

Trafalgar s'approcha de Kidd et posant ses mains sur ses épaules l'embrassa avant de poursuivre.

- Un dîner romantique avec toi ?

- Si tu veux.

-Pfu fufu. Pouffa Law. Tu es mignon quand tu essais d'être romantique. Mais ça me fait très plaisir, merci.

- Mouais… allez passons à table.

Le brun le retint un moment, l'attirant contre lui.

- Attends un peu, je profite de mon apéritif. Fit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Pendant le dîner, Kidd s'amusait à piquer la nourriture dans l'assiette de Law mais celui-ci la lui récupérait soit en enfournant la fourchette du roux avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses lèvres soit en allant la chercher directement dans sa bouche. Le chirurgien finit le repas sur les genoux de rouquin, le faisant lui-même manger. A califourchon sur lui, il mit un morceau de gâteau entre ses dents et le lui tendit. Les lèvres d'Eustass rencontrèrent celles de Trafalgar lorsqu'il vint prendre la nourriture qui lui était présentée de manière si sexy.

- Un peu de crème ? Fit le chirurgien en trempant son doigt dans le plat.

Le roux le lécha puis le suça avant que la bouche du médecin ne vienne rejoindre la sienne.

- Du champagne, des huitres, du caviar, du porc sauté au gingembre et un gâteau au chocolat avec une crème à la cannelle. Dit Law en souriant. C'est un dîner qui se veut aphrodisiaque ou je ne m'y connais pas.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point il l'est.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'y a pas que les ingrédients du repas qui vont te stimuler ce soir. J'ai mis un puissant aphrodisiaque dans chacun des plats de ce soir.

- Est-ce que c'était ça ma surprise ?

- En partie oui. Ça ne devrait plus tarder à faire effet d'ailleurs.

- La nuit promet d'être longue. Conclut le brun dans un énième baiser.

Effectivement les effets commençaient à se faire ressentir. Trafalgar se sentait devenir plus sensible à la moindre caresse du capitaine. Rien que le fait de lui soulever le sweat-shirt l'avait excité. Sa chaleur corporelle grimpa en flèche, tout comme sa verge. Kidd le porta alors sur le lit et le débarrassa de ses vêtements avant d'ôter les siens. Il parcouru le corps du brun avec sa langue, laissant ses doigts jouer avec les tétons devenus si réactifs. Il empoigna alors le sexe dressé de Law, commença à le lécher puis l'embrassa avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. La tête de Trafalgar était vide, il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à son amant, à ses lèvres sur lui, à ses mains qui parcourraient son corps, à ses doigts qui venaient d'entrer en lui et qui gigotaient si délicieusement. C'était tellement bon, il aimait tellement ça. Mais ce qu'il aimait encore plus était ce qui arriverait ensuite, son impatience grandissait, il voulait le sentir en lui, vite. Il était prêt, il était assez humide alors pourquoi Eustass n'y allait pas ?

- Eustass-ya… je n'en peux plus… Fit-il d'un air implorant. Prends moi… je te veux en moi.

- J'aime cette expression sur ton visage.

- Quoi ?

- Ton regard suppliant est tellement sexy.

Kidd se releva et prit Law dans ses bras, le soulevant du lit.

- Qu…qu'est-ce que tu fais Eustass-ya ?

Sans répondre, le roux se plaça devant le grand miroir de la chambre.

- Regarde. Fit-il. Regarde comme tu es excitant.

- Eustass-ya qu'est-ce que…

- Regarde-toi quand je te pénètrerai, vois ton visage rougi par le plaisir.

Les yeux gris perle ne pouvaient se détacher du reflet dans le miroir. Ils voyaient les joues en feux de Trafalgar, les mains de Kidd sur lui, lui écartant les jambes. Et surtout, ils voyaient son sexe si près des fesses du brun mais qui refusait d'y entrer. Trafalgar pouvait voir que tout son corps réclamait celui de Kidd, il pouvait voir son expression et comme l'avait dit son amant, elle était sexy.

- Eustass-ya… c'est bon…Je… j'ai vu. Haleta-t-il. Maintenant pr… prends moi… je t'en prie.

- Tu me veux à ce point ?

- Oui, j'ai vraiment envie que tu me la mettes.

- Très bien, mais je vais y aller tout doucement.

- Qu… Quoi ? Aaah !

Law vit dans le reflet et sentit Kidd le pénétrer lentement, très lentement. C'était tellement bon de le sentir glisser tout doucement en lui qu'il ne put se retenir et éjacula sur le miroir. Il donna ensuite de petits coups de hanche engageant mais le roux continuait à la même vitesse faisant durer le plaisir et surtout le retenant. Il était satisfait de voir que sa torture fonctionnait à merveille. Exciter Trafalgar, le rendre sensible au moindre effleurement et retarder son plaisir ultime de se faire prendre. Voir son visage le suppliant de le pénétrer était terriblement stimulant et après tout lui aussi avait pris de cet aphrodisiaque puisqu'il en avait mis dans tous les plats. Il se décida enfin à accélérer, reposant les jambes du brun qui se pencha sur la commode où de trouvait le miroir. Dès qu'il relevait la tête, Law voyait son reflet noyé par le plaisir charnel et derrière lui, Kidd penché sur lui, la tête baissée. Il le sentit venir en lui mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, il ne se retira pas. Il le sentait encore dur et après avoir repris son souffle Kidd le ramena sur le lit où il le prit une seconde fois, puis une troisième, une quatrième. Il le prit encore et encore, le faisant jouir autant que lui venait. Comme il l'avait espéré et voulu, leurs ébats se poursuivirent très tard et une fois encore Trafalgar put s'endormir dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

Alors ce petit cocktail de deux citron, un zeste de scène cute & romantique, une pincée de Sachi encore confronté à la vision de son capitaine dénudé dans son lit sans oublier un soupçon de reflet pervers (suggéré par Fandeyaoi ^^) ça vous a plu ?

Et oui j'en ai remis une couche du Law dans son lit au réveil mais bon il est tellement sexy quand il dort !

Nath pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Pose ce couteau tu pourrais te faire mal tu sais…

Euuuuh bon les amies, c'est pas tout ça mais euh j'ai une crêpe aux algues qui m'appelle !

Sauve qui peuuuuuuuuuuut !


	6. Nuru massage

Que Mia se rassure, les seuls fantasmes que je puisse avoir avec Kidd impliquent obligatoirement Law quant à moi, je n'y suis pas ^_^

Sadi-chan, je suis ravie de savoir que ma perversion te plaises ^_^ (et t'as encore rien vu ! Dans SS je suis soft niveau sadisme ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Nuru massage**

Au matin, Kidd était dans son lit, Trafalgar contre lui. Il était allongé sur le côté, la tête posée dans sa main et contemplait le visage endormi du brun. Celui-ci avait la bouche entre-ouverte et une expression sereine. On aurait presque dit un enfant dormant contre sa mère, à la différence que cet enfant-là était diablement sexy. Law se retourna dans son sommeil, se mettant sur le dos, les bras écartés de part et d'autre de sa tête qui était toujours tournée vers Eustass. Son torse se soulevait à un rythme lent et régulier au gré de la respiration calme du chirurgien. Kidd ne put s'empêcher d'y poser la main, le caressant avec envie. Cela réveilla le brun qui ouvrit ses yeux gris embués de sommeil et les posa sur le roux qui le fixait.

- Mmh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il encore somnolant.

- Rien. Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu dors ?

Law ouvrit les yeux en grand et se mit à rougir.

- Ha ha ha ! Et quand tu rougis comme ça tu es vraiment trop mignon. Ria Kidd. Ça me donne envie de te dévorer. Ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Alors dévore-moi. Répondit le brun sur un ton de défi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Eustass ne se fit pas prier. Il se jeta sur Trafalgar et s'empara de ses lèvres. Sa langue alla chercher celle du brun pour l'entrainer dans un ballet voluptueux. Law passa ses bras autour du cou du roux et le serra contre lui avant de le faire doucement basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Tout en continuant leur baiser, Kidd fit glisser sa main entre les jambes de son amant et saisit son sexe déjà érigé, commençant ses caresses. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles du brun pour venir se loger dans son cou. Il fit remonter Trafalgar au-dessus de lui afin de lui embrasser le torse, l'abdomen et enfin atteindre son sexe qu'il commença par lécher doucement avant d'en embrasser le gland. Il ré-inter changea leur position pour mieux le sucer. Après avoir obtenu le nectar blanc qu'il avala avec délice, Eustass fit remonter sa langue sur la peau de Trafalgar, partant à l'assaut de ses tétons. Alors qu'il se redressait, le brun en profita pour le faire basculer de nouveau et se remettre au-dessus du roux.

- Très bien, j'ai compris. Fit Kidd. Tu veux prendre l'initiative, ça me va.

Et il se laissa embrasser par un Law des plus excités. Kidd ne pouvait toutefois pas rester ainsi sans rien faire bien longtemps, aussi commença-t-il à titiller l'anus de son partenaire à l'aide de ses doigts qu'il fit pénétrer un par un dans le corps du tatoué. Après quelques gémissements, ce dernier saisit la main intruse et la retira avant de s'écarter lui-même les fesses pour ensuite s'empaler sur le membre gorgé de désir du roux. Il l'enfonça profondément en lui, poussant des cris de plaisirs avant même de commencer à bouger. Eustass saisit alors le sexe de Law et recommença à le masser tandis que l'intéressé plaçait ses mains sur les flancs du roux et entama sa danse verticale. Montant et descendant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Le plaisir était trop intense et le chirurgien ne put plus bouger, pourtant il était loin d'être satisfait. Kidd le comprit et reprit l'initiative, se repositionnant au-dessus du brun qui l'enlaça tandis qu'il se faisait pilonner. Les amants vinrent ensemble et après un dernier baiser, Kidd se rendormit serrant le dos de Law contre son torse. Le chirurgien apprécia un instant l'étreinte, savourant la douce sensation que lui procurait le souffle du roux au creux de son cou. Il ferma un moment les yeux, écoutant les battements de son cœur et ceux de l'homme contre lui. Les paroles de Kidd lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Je suis sexy quand je dors ? Je me demande quel tête fait Eustass-ya… je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir…_

Le brun se retourna doucement pour observer son amant assoupi. Il fut surpris de voir un visage si apaisé, tellement serein et… doux. Quelques mèches étaient tombées devant les yeux clos de Kidd et Law ne put s'empêcher d'y glisser les doigts, dégageant ainsi le visage endormi de son aimé. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son amour. En cet instant il le trouvait tellement beau. Il passa alors son bras sous la tête d'Eustass et l'enserra amoureusement.

_Je l'aime tellement. Je voudrais que ces journées ne s'arrêtent pas. Je pourrais rester dans ses bras comme ça pour toujours._

Trafalgar laissa vagabonder son esprit lorsqu'une idée lui vint. Mais est-ce que Kidd serait d'accord ? Quand il se réveillerait, il devrait lui poser la question mais sans rien dévoiler de ce qu'il avait prévu. Law avait envie de remercier son amant pour cette nuit merveilleuse et il avait eu une bonne idée pour réaliser son souhait.

Lorsque vint l'heure pour nos amoureux de se quitter, Trafalgar embrassa Kidd d'un long baiser passionné.

- Eustass-ya, tu veux bien venir chez moi ce soir ?

- Sur ton sous-marin ? Pourquoi ? Demanda avec une pointe de méfiance le roux.

- Pour rien, laisse tomber. Fit tristement Law en captant le soupçon dans la voix de son amant. C'est vrai que toi seul décide. Je viendrais ce soir comme d'habitude…

- Non, non. Je viendrais c'est bon. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tout à coup tu voulais que ce soit moi qui vienne.

Le chirurgien afficha un grand sourire et son visage s'illumina. Il était tellement heureux que Kidd ait accepté !

_Ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit comme ça._ Pensa Eutass qui se mit à sourire à son tour. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui dire au revoir et referma la porte de sa cabine derrière lui.

La journée allait être longue pour le chirurgien qui avait beaucoup de pain sur la planche pour préparer ce qu'il avait prévu pour le soir. On ne l'avait jamais vu de si bonne humeur et celle-ci était contagieuse. Il courait à droite et à gauche les bras chargés d'une multitude d'ustensiles, de produits et d'autres choses non identifiées. L'équipage du Heart pensa que leur capitaine avait trouvé un nouveau remède ou quelque chose comme ça, bref une expérience à … expérimenter !

Les pirates n'étaient pas loin de la vérité. « L'expérience » que Law mettait en place se déroulait dans la salle de bain. Faire en sorte que la température ambiante soit assez élevée était chose facile, il lui suffisait de régler le thermostat du chauffage. D'après ce qu'il avait lu la température devait être entre 23° et 36° il ferait chauffer la pièce au dernier moment. Pas question de tout installer dans cette fournaise ! Ensuite, l'huile savonneuse. Un flacon ou deux posés près de la douche, parfait. Un matelas pneumatique au milieu de la pièce. Il faudra penser à le mouiller pour qu'il n'accroche pas la peau. Le bol en bambou à côté, très bien. Quoi d'autre… Oh ! Le plus important ! Où sont passées les algues nori. Ah ! Les voilà. Alors les broyer, les mélanger avec ça et ça, un peu de ça… Après quelques minutes le gel de nori était prêt.

Parfait, tout était prêt, ne restait que la touche finale pour un peu plus de romantisme. Law disposa ici et là des bougies parfumées qu'il allumerait au moment venu. Il mit le chauffage en marche pour que la pièce soit à la température idéale, il irait s'occuper des bougies dans 20 minutes, juste avant l'arrivée de Kidd. Il ne tenait plus en place tant son impatience se faisait sentir. Une vraie lycéenne le soir du bal de promo ! Son cœur battait la chamade et ses yeux passaient de l'horloge à la porte de sa cabine, attendant désespérément que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur son roux.

Il était en retard. Est-ce qu'il viendrait ? Devait-il y aller lui-même ? Avait-il oublié qu'il était d'accord pour que ce soit lui qui vienne ce soir ?

_Du calme Trafalgar, du calme. Il n'a qu'une petite minute de retard ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'à l'heure pile il soit devant la porte._

Le va et vient oculaire entre les aiguilles et la poignée de porte recommença. Law se mit à bouger nerveusement la jambe, assis sur sa chaise, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, les mains jointes, le menton appuyé dessus. Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas provenant du couloir. Il se leva d'un bond, plus nerveux que jamais. Lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, il se précipita et parvint de justesse et au prix d'un effort surhumain à se composer un visage neutre. Il ouvrit ensuite le battant et accueillit son invité avant de congédier poliment son matelot. A peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'il se jeta sur les lèvres de Kidd.

- Quel accueil ! Fit celui-ci quand le brun eût consenti à le libérer.

- J'étais tellement impatient de te revoir.

- A t'entendre on croirait que ça fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vu alors qu'on s'est quitté ce matin.

- Ça m'a paru être une éternité. Dit le chirurgien avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois, c'est moi qui t'ai préparé une surprise.

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je vienne ce soir ?

- Oui. Répondit-il en souriant.

- Tu sais que tu es beau quand tu souris comme ça ?

Trafalgar rougit à ce compliment. Il était sexy quand il dormait, beau quand il souriait. Ce que lui disait Kidd était gênant mais ça lui faisait aussi très plaisir.

- Alors ? C'est quoi ma surprise ?

- Ça se passe à côté.

- Je me doute bien que ça se passerait dans la chambre mais…

- Non, ce n'est pas dans la chambre mais dans la salle de bain.

S'il en avait eu, Kidd aurait arqué un sourcil. Il suivit donc son complice en silence, curieux de voir ce qui l'attendait. Voulait-il prendre un bain avec lui et lui frotter le dos ? Pas que l'idée lui déplaise mais ça ils auraient aussi pu le faire sur son bateau.

- Tu devrais retirer ton manteau avant d'entrer. Il fait très chaud dans la pièce. Avait dit Law tout en se déshabillant lui aussi.

- Mon manteau seulement ? Pourquoi toi tu te fous en calbute alors ?

- Oui ton manteau seulement. Le reste, c'est un plaisir que je me réserve. Lui avait répondu le brun en commençant à lui défaire sa ceinture.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as préparé à côté mais si tu continues de me chauffer comme ça, c'est sur le lit juste là qu'on va finir avant de passer par la case salle de bain.

- Alors fais-moi plaisir et retiens encore un peu tes ardeurs, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Fit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement après lui avoir ôté son dernier vêtement.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, une bouffée de chaleur les frappa de plein fouet.

- Chaud ? C'est une vraie fournaise ! Combien il fait ?

- 27°C la température idéale pour ce qui va suivre. Répondit Law en poussant doucement son amant dans la pièce. On commence par la douche.

- C'est toi qui me frotte ?

- Évidement !*

En entrant dans la salle, Kidd vit donc le matelas gonflable au sol, les bougies dispersées un peu partout et le bol de bambou contenant de l'eau visiblement chaude et dans lequel était plongée la bouteille de gel que Law avait fabriqué plus tôt.

- Mmh, et c'est pour faire quoi tout ça ? Demanda lubriquement Kidd.

- Un massage un peu particulier.

Le brun attira le roux sous la douche et commença à l'enduire d'huile savonneuse. Ses mains glissaient voluptueusement sur la peau de son partenaire. Ses gestes étaient sensuels et excitaient grandement le roux qui enduisit lui aussi le corps de Law de cette huile. Tous deux commencèrent à se toucher et se caresser, empoignant le sexe de l'autre et le branlant. Après quelques minutes de préliminaires, Trafalgar attira Kidd sur le matelas où il l'installa tandis que lui préparait le gel qu'il dilua avec de l'eau chaude dans le bol en bambou.

Kidd le regarda faire puis le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il se plaça au pied du matelas et qu'il commença à s'enduire du gel. Le brun en fit couler sur son torse en penchant la tête sur le côté, la basculant légèrement en arrière. Puis il l'étala lentement tout en se caressant lascivement, passant doucement ses mains sur ses pectoraux puis sur ses abdominaux avant de remonter pour s'en enduire complètement les bras. Il posa alors son pied sur le bord d'un meuble et commença à faire couler du gel sur sa jambe tout en la caressant également. Lorsque sa main fut remontée à hauteur de la cuisse, il la fit passer à l'intérieur avant de redescendre sa jambe et se retourner, présentant ainsi son dos au roux. Il fit de même avec son autre jambe tout en tournant le dos à Kidd mais sans manquer de le regarder apprécier le spectacle. Cette fois-ci quand sa main arriva en haut de la cuisse, il la fit passer sur ses fesses où elle fut rejointe par sa seconde main. Law les fit monter et descendre sur son séant, répartissant le gel sur toute sa surface. Il alla ensuite se placer sur son amant, s'asseyant à califourchon sur le bas de son buste. Il porta alors le bol de bambou au-dessus du torse placé sous lui et le pencha pour y faire couler un filet de gel qu'il étala en plantant un regard très aguicheur dans les yeux ocres qui ne le quittaient pas. Trafalgar se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en commençant un massage léger pour bien répartir le gel puis il vint allonger son dos sur le torse du roux, et glissa sur celui-ci avant de revenir s'assoir sur lui mais sans lui faire face cette fois-ci. Tandis qu'il enduisait les jambes de son partenaire du produit, celui-ci entreprit de lui caresser les hanches. Kidd fut doucement stoppé dans son mouvement par le brun qui lui mit du gel dans les mains avant de les inciter à reprendre où elles s'étaient arrêtées. De son côté, le chirurgien reprit sa tâche et alors qu'il atteignit les pieds de son partenaire, il se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Sentant les mains de Kidd tirer sur ses hanches pour l'attirer vers lui, Trafalgar recula ses genoux et se plaça juste en face du membre du roux qu'il prit en bouche. Il sentit la langue et les doigts de son amant s'agiter entre ses fesses et sur son propre sexe. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, le médecin vint se placer entre les jambes de son acolyte, s'allongeant sur lui et agrippant le haut de matelas. Il fit alors glisser l'ensemble de son corps sur celui d'Eustass, remontant et redescendant sur lui. Le roux n'y tint plus et attrapa le brun lorsque son torse fut à hauteur de son visage. Il le retourna et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Ça suffit avec ton massage. Il était très agréable mais là j'en peux plus j'ai trop envie de toi.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et lui prit les jambes afin de les lui remonter. Une fois relevées, Trafalgar les attrapa pour les maintenir dans cette position tandis que Kidd plaça ses mains sur les hanches du brun avant de le pénétrer. Les mouvements du bassin commencèrent alors, arrachant les habituels cris de plaisir de Law qui se faisait délicieusement pilonner la prostate. C'était si bon de sentir Eustass glisser ainsi en lui, il aimait tellement ça, il l'aimait tellement. Il devait profiter de ces précieux instant tant qu'il le pouvait car bientôt leurs log pose seraient chargés et ils devront alors se séparer. Non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant alors que l'homme qu'il aimait lui faisait si passionnément l'amour. Il lâcha ses jambes, les faisant s'appuyer sur les épaules musclées du roux, se redressa et attrapa le cou de son amant pour l'attirer dans un baiser langoureux tout en lui répétant encore et encore qu'il l'aimait. Kidd ne répondait pas mais accentuait ses coups de reins à chaque « Je t'aime » venant du brun qui jouit contre lui. Le rouquin le suivit quelques instants plus tard mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait eu assez et ils remirent ça. Trafalgar se retourna, se mettant à quatre pattes puis il posa sa tête sur ses avants bras, regardant ainsi Kidd le prendre une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci pu apprécier le visage du brun qui affichait son expression tellement sexy tant le plaisir et la luxure pouvait se lire dessus.

- Han… Han… encore… Souffla le brun… Mpff… Plus fort… Haaa !

Trafalgar cria plusieurs fois le nom de Kidd durant leurs ébats et celui-ci l'appela également en lui disant combien il était bon. Leur endurance fut mise à rude épreuve mais aucun des deux ne voulait s'arrêter tant le plaisir avait atteint son paroxysme. Toutefois leurs corps finirent par s'épuiser et tous deux s'allongèrent à bout de souffle. Se blottissant l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassant encore.

- On devrait aller au lit, on risque d'attraper froid si on s'endort ici. Fit le médecin.

- Quoi, tu veux remettre ça ? Pas que l'idée me déplaise mais j'en peux plus là.

- L'idée ne me déplait pas non plus mais comme toi je suis trop épuisé pour ça. Allons simplement nous coucher.

- Ouais, on recommencera après un peu de repos. Fit le roux avec un sourire lubrique.

- Tu veux ma mort Eustass-ya !

- Avoue que ça serait une belle mort.

- La plus belle qui soit. Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Au prix d'un ultime effort, les deux amants parvinrent à rejoindre le lit et se glisser sous les draps. Trafalgar couché contre le torse de Kidd, une main posée dessus s'endormit presque immédiatement. Le roux, lui, l'observa un instant avant de l'enlacer et de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

*Petite anecdote dont vous vous fichez royalement : moi et ma manie de foutre des smiley partout, au début j'ai tapé : Evidemment ^_^

(Les personnes communiquant souvent avec moi par sms ou mail ou mp savent que j'ai tendance à beaucoup mettre ce smiley en particulier…)

* * *

Bon voilà j'ai mis du temps à le sortir ce chapitre, désolée hein mais bon je suis en pleine période d'examen donc j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire -.-"

Mais je ne vous oublie pas et je prends toujours compte de vos suggestions aussi ^_^


	7. Renontre nocturne

Salut mes petits loups… petites louves ?

Une fois encore je suis terriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiblement désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre m(_ _)m

Vous aurez le droit de me fouetter à la fin (oh oui ! lol) pour le moment je vous laisse à votre lecture tant attendue ^_^

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Rencontre nocturne**

Trafalgar flânait dans les rues de la ville tout en se remémorant la nuit torride qu'il venait de passer avec son rouquin préféré. Un souvenir en entrainant un autre, il repensa à comment tout cela avait commencé et à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis. Il lui sembla que c'était hier que Kidd l'avait pris de force dans une des ruelles sombres de la ville. Le chantage, l'accord, l'humiliation ressentie alors. Tout cela lui paraissait à la fois si proche et si lointain. Cette aversion pour Eustass s'était graduellement changée en amour. Il se mit à penser à la soirée qui l'attendait, au moment où il retrouverait les bras de son amant, où leurs corps se mêleraient à nouveau. Un sourire naquit au coin de sa bouche quand il réalisa soudain que ces jours, ou plutôt ces nuits heureuses, prendraient bientôt fin. Les 4 semaines de chargement des logs pose allaient être écoulées dans quelques jours. A cette pensée son sourire s'évanouit. Le brun secoua la tête, s'efforçant d'écarter cette information de son esprit et ne voulant plus que se concentrer sur ses bons souvenirs passés avec Kidd.

Le chirurgien fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix d'un vieil homme qui l'appelait depuis l'autre côté du carrefour où il se trouvait. Law se tourna vers la provenance de l'appel et reconnu l'apothicaire de la ville qui lui fit un grand geste de la main avant de s'engager sur la route pour venir le rejoindre.

Tout se déroula en une poignée de secondes et pourtant Trafalgar cru tout voir au ralenti. Le bruit fracassant de la diligence lancée à pleine vitesse, les cris du cocher qui en avait perdu le contrôle, le vieillard qui se retournait vers la source de ce refus, le regard du brun qui était passé de l'apothicaire au véhicule puis était revenu sur le grand-père avant de comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

- Room !

Presqu'inconsciemment, le chirurgien avait prononcé ce mot et avait retiré le vieil homme de la route de la diligence folle une fraction de seconde avant l'impact.

Les cris des badauds qui s'étaient rassemblés en foule autour du véhicule en vrac ramenèrent Trafalgar à la réalité. Il se retourna pour voir si le vieux n'avait rien de cassé.

- Merci mon gars, fit celui-ci, sans toi j'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état je me serais retrouvé.

- De rien. Répondit le brun soulagé. Content de voir que vous n'avez rien.

- Papa ! Papa ! Tu n'as rien ?

S'était le fils de l'apothicaire qui avait assisté à l'accident alors qu'il se rendait à la boutique de son père.

- Merci, merci infiniment monsieur, vous avez sauvé mon père !

- Sa mort aurait été une grande perte pour la médecine de cette île. Lui répondit simplement le brun.

- Je vous en prie, laissez nous vous remercier comme il se doit. Venez dîner à la maison ce soir. Venez avec votre équipage !

Law se tourna alors vers le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

- Mon équipage ? Tu sais qui je suis ?

- Oui, vous êtes le pirate qui est venu à l'échoppe récemment et qui avez discuté plusieurs fois avec mon père.

- En effet, c'est bien moi. Mais je dois malheureusement refuser votre invitation, j'ai des choses à faire ce soir.

- Alors je vous offre un verre à la taverne !

- Vous devriez surtout vous occuper de votre père pour le moment. Et il est inutile de me remercier, au revoir. Fit le brun avant de s'éloigner.

Trafalgar retourna sur son navire et ne pensa plus à l'accident, il avait agi par réflexe et avait sauvé un vieil homme voilà tout. Un vieux monsieur qui se trouvait être l'apothicaire qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, ce puis de connaissances médicinales. Non vraiment, cette ville aurait réellement souffert de sa perte s'il n'avait rien fait. Il se concentra sur la soirée qui l'attendait et qu'il attendait avec impatience, repensant au massage qu'il avait mis en place pour son roux la dernière fois. Il se sentait d'humeur fleurs bleues et même si cela l'étonnait, il avait l'étrange envie d'un dîner romantique aux chandelles avec son amant. Imaginer Kidd en costard, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, lui tirant galamment une chaise pour qu'il prenne place à la table recouverte d'une nappe blanche, surplombée d'un chandelier en argent où brillaient 3 bougies blanches. Cette image le fit sourire et il eut un petit pincement au cœur en revenant à la réalité, celle qui lui faisait comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre du roux et que cette scène resterait ce qu'elle était, un simple rêve.

Le lendemain, le brun se rendit en ville une fois de plus. Il avait besoin de quelques fournitures pour ses notes ainsi que d'un livre qu'il lui avait semblé voir à la librairie. Il marchait tranquillement, ses paquets à la main, quand une voix l'interpela. C'était le fils de l'apothicaire. Il insista lourdement pour offrir un verre au médecin qui finit par accepter, comprenant qu'en cas contraire, il l'aurait tous les jours sur le dos. D'autant qu'il passait encore régulièrement à la pharmacie.

Les deux hommes étaient assis à l'une des tables du fond de la taverne et la conversation s'était faite de plus en plus riche au fur et à mesure que les chopes se vidaient. Le fils de l'apothicaire, un jeune homme bien bâtit, grand, blond, les yeux vert et or et doté d'une voix grave et profonde était plutôt bel homme et les femmes se retournaient souvent sur son passage. Pas que les femmes d'ailleurs. Il ne tenait pas vraiment l'alcool mais était tellement content de pouvoir enfin remercier le sauveur de son père qu'il continua à payer des tournées à tout le monde. La discussion allait bon train et Trafalgar s'amusait un peu de la situation, il devait avouer que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri comme cela. Suite à une anecdote du blond, le brun partit dans un fou rire en descendant une nouvelle chope de bière. Il s'arrêta net quand il entendit le bruit sec de l'un de ces récipients posé assez violemment sur leur table. Kidd lui lança un regard assassin et dans un rictus, demanda en serrant les dents :

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? On a l'air de bien se marrer à votre table.

Les deux hommes avaient cessé de rire et Law sentait que ça allait mal tourner s'il n'intervenait pas rapidement. Il se racla la gorge.

- Eustass-ya, quelle bonne surprise. Je te présente Jude, c'est le fils de l'apothicaire. Jude, le capitaine Eustass Kidd.

- Oh ! LE capitaine Kidd ?! Et ben dit donc ! Fit le blond. Je suis impressionné ! Mais je vous en prie, prenez place ! Les amis de du sauveur de mon père, sont mes amis haha !

Le roux tourna un regard interrogateur vers le brun qui lui fit un rapide résumé de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Kidd était furieux de voir SON brun assis en train de plaisanter et de boire avec un autre homme, ce blondinet de pacotille ! Jamais il ne l'admettrait mais il était clairement jaloux. Les heures passèrent et l'ambiance ne retombait pas à la table entre le brun et le blond. Le roux, lui, avait toujours l'air maussade et lançait des regards mauvais à Jude, s'imaginant la pire façon de le faire souffrir. Quand son regard se posait sur Law, il l'imaginait ligoté sur le lit où il le prenait violement, l'entendant le supplier de le pardonner. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie malsaine par le chirurgien qui lui parlait.

- Eustass-ya ? On y va ? C'est l'heure.

- Quoi ? fit brusquement le rouquin.

- Excuse nous Jude, on a encore des affaires à régler. C'était un plaisir, passe le bonsoir à ton père.

- Oui oui, pas de problème ! A un de ces jours vous deux. Capitaine Kidd, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Aller Eustass-ya, on s'en va. Au revoir Jude.

Trafalgar traina un Kidd titubant hors de la taverne. Une fois dans la rue, le roux pris la parole :

- Ça va ? Tu as passé une bonne soirée à flirter avec le blondinet ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu crois que je l'ai pas vu te dévorer des yeux hein ?

- Tu te fais des films Eustass-ya. Et même si c'était vrai, tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime.

- Non ! Non j'en sais rien ! Qu'est ce qui me dit que t'as pas pris tellement goût aux mecs que tu es tenté d'aller voir ailleurs hein ?

- Arrête tu dis n'importe quoi. Qui dit toujours à l'autre qu'il l'aime hein ? Combien de fois je te l'ai répété en espérant que tu me le dises aussi ? De nous deux, c'est moi qui devrait me poser des questions.

Les doutes de Kidd avaient exaspéré et blessé Law qui commença à s'éloigner, plantant là le roux. Celui-ci réagit soudain et le rattrapa dans une des ruelles de la ville. L'aplatissant contre un mur, il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai pas besoin de te dire quoi que ce soit.

- Alors ne vient pas te plaindre des personnes qui me draguent, si t'as rien à dire, t'as pas à être jaloux.

- Tu es à moi, tu es MA chose ! Et j'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient !

- Je ne t'appartiens pas Eustass-ya ! Je ne suis pas ta chose ! Je t'aime, je n'aime que toi, tu es le seul mec que j'ai jamais aimé et tu seras probablement le seul que je serais capable d'aimer comme ça mais ça ne fait pas de moi un putain d'objet à ajouter à ta collection !

Cette fois, le brun était hors de lui, il aimait sincèrement Kidd mais ses paroles l'avaient profondément blessées. Comment avait-il peut croire un seul instant qu'il avait été attiré par Jude ? Il était bel homme oui, mais il n'aimait pas les hommes, il l'aimait LUI !

De son côté, le cerveau embrumé du roux se mit en marche et il réalisa soudain la connerie qu'il était en train de faire. Il rattrapa une nouvelle fois le chirurgien et l'appela. Celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et continua sa route. Kidd lui agrippa le bras et le plaqua contre une des calèches garées dans la ruelle.

- Excuse-moi Trafalgar. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Pardon.

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent comme deux soucoupes d'argent. Eustass Kidd qui s'excuse ! Et il avait l'air sincère en plus, voir même inquiet.

- Ne me traite plus jamais comme ça Eustass-ya, plus jamais !

Le regard du roux s'adoucit et dans un sourire soulagé il posa sa tête sur le torse du chirurgien.

- C'est promis.

Il releva la tête et embrassa son amant. D'abord doucement, timidement, comme pour demander la permission, puis, quand celle-ci lui fut accordée, plus sauvagement. Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'avait jamais dit à Trafalgar qu'il l'aimait et il ne comptait pas le lui dire, même si c'était le cas. Il ne voulait pas le lui dire mais il voulait lui montrer, lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Oui il aimait ce beau brun toujours calme, ses yeux gris, sa peau, son corps, sa voix, son odeur. Il était fou de lui, il l'obsédait depuis leur rencontre sur l'archipel de Shabondy mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Même maintenant que lui le lui disait encore et encore. Comment être sûr que ces mots n'étaient pas dû à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ce soir-là, le soir où il avait perdu son sang-froid et son self-control. Le soir où il avait succombé à ce corps. Kidd aimait Trafalgar à en crever mais il avait tellement peur de souffrir qu'il ne voulait pas le lui avouer, préférant profiter du moment présent. Des instants comme celui-là où ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il fit glisser sa main sous le pull du brun, caressant sa peau, laissant courir ses doigts sur ses abdos.

- Eustass-ya attend. L'arrêta Law. On est en pleine rue, on pourrait nous voir.

- Y a personne et il fait noir, fit le roux tout en l'embrassant de nouveau. Et je ne peux pas attendre, j'ai trop envie de toi, ici et maintenant.

Comment résister à une telle déclaration ? Trafalgar se laissa faire quand Kidd l'embrassa de nouveau. Il passa ses mains sous le manteau du roux, lui caressant les pectoraux puis les omoplates, le serrant contre lui. Lui aussi avait envie de lui et se sentait incapable d'attendre d'avoir rejoint un navire ou l'autre. Les doigts habiles du roux descendirent vers la braguette du brun et la défirent rapidement avant qu'ils ne s'emparent du sexe tant désiré. Kidd empoigna le membre dressé de son vis-à-vis tout en parsemant suavement des baisers dans son cou. Trafalgar rejeta sa tête en arrière et écarta légèrement les jambes. Il fit remonter sa main droite dans les cheveux du roux, y exerçant une légère pression tandis que la gauche s'agrippa à son épaule, l'attirant d'avantage vers lui. Le brun se mit à souffler et gémir, succombant au plaisir qui montait en lui. Doucement Eustass fit glisser le jean et le boxer de Trafalgar tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Le brun s'allongea sur le plancher de la calèche en se retenant au roux, les bras autour de son cou. Kidd commença alors à préparer son amant, incérant en lui un doigt après l'autre, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus accentués. Après s'être débraguetté, il lui attrapa les jambes et les releva afin de venir le pénétrer. Law sentit Kidd s'enfoncer lentement en lui. Il resserra son étreinte en basculant sa tête en arrière, haletant de plaisir puis le roux se mit en mouvement et le brun l'accompagna. Chacun des coups de reins d'Eustass était répercuté sur la calèche dont les ressorts de suspension renvoyaient le choc dans le dos de Law, en doublant ainsi l'effet. Le chirurgien perdait pied, c'était si bon ! Il agrippa le dos de son amant, le lacérant de ses ongles tant le plaisir était intense. Leurs cris de jouissance déchirèrent la nuit calme lorsqu'ils vinrent ensemble.

Après avoir repris leur souffle, les deux amants repartirent ensemble vers le bateau de Kidd en se tenant par la taille. Eustass glissa sa main dans la poche arrière du jean de Trafalgar qui lui adressa un sourire complice. Une fois à bord, ils allèrent prendre une douche ensemble dont Law sorti le premier. Il alla attendre son amant sur le lit en se séchant les cheveux avec sa serviette quand celui-ci sortit à son tour de la salle de bain. Il avait la main posée sur son épaule et se tordait le cou pour essayer de voir son omoplate strié des griffures encore rouges que lui avait infligé le chirurgien.

- Tu m'as pas loupé dis donc.

- Que veux-tu Eustass-ya, fallait pas être aussi bon.

- Mouais, la prochaine fois je t'attache les mains.

A ces mots, Trafalgar les lui tendit avec un sourire aguicheur. Le roux leva son arcade dépourvue de sourcil et le coin de sa bouche se releva à son tour.

- Tu veux qu'on remette ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit en guise d'assentiment et le roux s'approcha. Sa ceinture bleue à la main, il lui attacha les poignets ensemble. Trafalgar passa alors ses bras autour du coup de Kidd et l'attira vers lui pour s'emparer de sa bouche. Durant ce baiser le chirurgien ne pût s'empêcher de penser que tout cela allait bientôt prendre fin, que l'homme qu'il aimait allait bientôt partir. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux qu'il ferma avec force pour les empêcher de couler et il serra encore plus fort Kidd contre lui, l'emprisonnant de ses jambes et l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements pour le sentir au plus profond de lui. Tous deux conscients que le lendemain serait leur dernière nuit, ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup ce soir-là, s'abandonnant l'un à l'autre, faisant l'amour avec plus de passion, de force, de violence et de tendresse qu'ils ne l'avaient fait jusqu'alors.

* * *

Le lemon n'est pas très détaillé je l'avoue mais, je ne sais pas, étrangement je me suis dit que pour cette fois le décrire aurait rendu le texte trop lourd (je vois déjà une certaine perverse venir là. Inutile de me dire que ça l'aurait très bien fait ma petite perverse adorée, je l'avais écrit au début et franchement ça cassait l'ambiance que je voulais rendre)

Bref, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre.


End file.
